The Missing Princess
by GigglesLbunny
Summary: Arthur and Gwen's daughter is kidnapped at 5 years old and held captive for 20 years. When she is rescued, will she be able to work through the nightmares and reconnect with her family? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Rescued

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm just trying out this idea tell me what you think. Tell me what you think of Lillian

Lillian sat in the dungeon shivering from the cold. Tears streaked her face as she thought of the 20 years she'd been there. As a child, Lillian was Princess Lillian of Camelot but was captured by Queen Anielle at age 5 and taken to rot in jail. The Queen told her that her family would never find her because they thought She was dead. She remembered the night so vividly but her parents faces had almost completely faded from memory. She'd give anything to get her family back. The Queen had kept her alive and fed but the woman was nasty. Anielle had tried everything in her power to break her but the girl refused to break. She would stay strong and hold onto the streak of hope she had left. A guard walked to her cell door, one that she thought she'd never seen before until he took his helmet off. She recognized him immediately.

"Uncle Gwaine!" She whispered.

"Hello Lily!"

"Oh my goodness what are you doing here?"

"I've been spying on the queen for weeks and when I found out you were here I was in shock! I'm getting you out of here!"

"Really?!"

"Yes really! Now quickly before anyone sees us."

He unlocked the door to the cell and we ran. A horse was waiting for us at the front gates. He pulled me atop the horse and we rode for home.

A/N: Read and Review! Leave suggestions!


	2. Talking with Uncle Gwaine

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 2

"Uncle Gwaine?" She asked, "Do my parents know that I'm alive?"

"No Lils they don't I had just found out that you were there today and I knew you had been there for too long."

"20 years."

"Way too long."

"How are mother and father?"

"Still missing you, on your birthday your father holds a big feast and announces how many years you've been gone. Then he proceeds to lock himself in his room for the rest of the day."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And Uncle Merlin?"

Gwaine laughed,"Your Uncle Merlin is the same as he's always been. But he was crushed when you were missing."

She smiled sadly, "I was 5 when the attack started and he told me to run. I was captured at the border."

"That must've been horrible for you."

"It was. She hurt me. She tried to break me. But I knew one day someone would come find me."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not just yet."

We entered Camelot

"So are we surprising my family?"

"Yes."

A/N: I'm hoping to make Lillian and Merlin's relationship really fluffy and sweet. Like that uncle, niece relationship that everyone would want. Tell me what you think!


	3. Returning Home and Guilt

A/N: I combined chapters 3+4 because they were both pretty short. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The round table was in session at the moment. The guards opened the door and Gwaine strode in after telling me to wait outside the room.

"Sire!"

My father stood, "Gwaine, why are you here? You should still be in Dorian."

"I know sire but you see I stumbled upon something that I reaAlized is the reason for Dorian to be so secretive towards us."

"What do you mean?"

"Hold on sire." He walked out into the hallway.

"C'mon Lil, your time to shine. "

He took my hand and led me into the room. I curtsied, "Hello Sire, Hello Milady." I said to my parents

"Who are you? Gwaine, What is the meaning of this?"

All of a sudden, Merlin who was sitting at my father's right side gasped. He was staring at me. He stood slowly.

"No, it can't be..." He walked over to me, "it's not possible..." He lifted a shaking hand and placed it on the side of my face. I leaned into his touch. I looked at my dearest not-uncle. "Hello Uncle Merlin..." I whispered. He choked up.

"Merlin, What's going on? Who is she?" My father asked looking very confused now.

My uncle turned and looked at him.

" Arthur, How can you not see it?"

"See what?"

I put a hand on Merlin's arm and walked towards my father. He watched me warily.

My eyes started to tear up as I got closer suddenly realizing I wasn't alone anymore.

"Hi Daddy." I said looking him right in the eyes

His breath caught and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god." my parents whispered, "oh my god. Lillian!" He wrapped me in a bone crushing hug.

"What-How are you alive? You disappeared 20 years ago."

"Queen Anielle captured me."

Then my mother let out a cry and she hugged me again, desperately. I was then trapped in a hug with both of my parents.

"We've missed you."

That one statement sent me over the edge. I started to sob, I buried my head in my father's shoulder and cried like a baby.

"I missed you too."

Once my tears had run dry. I was exhausted, my knees buckled and I collapsed, my father caught me. "Are you okay?"

"Tired." I muttered.

"Okay sweetie. Council dismissed!" He said. He carried me to my old chambers.

"Tell everyone I'll greet them in the morning." I muttered sleepily.

"Ok Lils I promise."

"Good night daddy... It's nice to know that I'm not alone anymore."

He smiled sadly. "Good night my baby girl."

I fell asleep.

Arthur

I sat at her bedside all night afraid she would just disappear before my eyes. As I sat there, I thought back to the last time I had seen my daughter. I couldn't even remember! Her bond with Merlin had always been strong and he had recognized her easily. Merlin walked into the room. "How is she?" He whispered.

"She looks ok, just absolutely exhausted."

"Gosh, I never thought I'd see her again. I should've stayed with her when she ran away from the battle."

"Don't you ever blame yourself for this. You were protecting her and she was captured." She moved in her sleep and cried out slightly. I ran a hand through my daughter's hair.

"If anyone should blame themselves it's me. I'm her father I was supposed to protect her and I didn't."

Merlin put his hand on my shoulder.

"You should sleep." He said, "Gwen needs you, I'll stay with her."

Just than she screamed, "No!", she started to cry in her sleep. I shook her, "Lillian?" She woke up and looked around frightened. Then she saw me, "Daddy?", She said.

"Hey sweetheart..."

She then broke down into tears again. I wrapped my arms around her.

Merlin came and sat behind us, stroking her hair, "You're home, Lils, you're home." We held her until she fell asleep. Then we both looked at each other thinking the same thing. _What did they do to my little girl that gave her nightmares?_

A/N: Hope you liked it! I updated quickly because I really loved the father-daughter moments between Lillian and Arthur in it so yah! READ AND REVIEW! I'm also taking prompts for a group of merlin one-shots so yah let me know!


	4. Asking About Mother

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

To: larasmith

All shall be revealed my friend.

-Giggles

To: ella ruby

You're so sweet! Merlin is amazing! You're lucky I only have season 5 on DVDS!

-Giggles

I'm going to start responding to 2 reviews on every chapter!

Thanks so much!

-Giggles

Chapter 5

Lillian

Lillian noticed as soon as she woke up the next morning that her mother was avoiding her. Her father and Merlin were both asleep at her bedside but her mother was nowhere to be found.

"Dad?" I said poking him.

He woke up and looked at me, "Hey there baby girl."

"Where's mom?"

"I'm not sure, will you be okay if I leave and try to find her?"

"Yah I'll be fine, Uncle Merlin is with me."

"Okay, please wake him up he looks way to pleasant."

"Of course." I said giggling.

He kissed the top of my head and walked out of the room.

"Uncle Merlin..." I said shaking him a little.

"Hmm...what?" He said than met my eyes, "Hey there Lils!"

"I've missed you!" I said and then wrapped my arms around him.

"And I you, my little butterfly."

I laughed at the old nickname.

"Hey did you see my mother last night? I want to see her."

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck, "Where's your father?"

"Looking for my mother, stop change the subject! you're not telling me something, and I'm not happy about it."

"Look, okay, your mother blames herself for you getting captured."

I looked at him shocked, "Wh-what? Why would she ever-?"

"You are her daughter, Lillian, she blames herself because she believes she should have protected you better, we all do, your father, the Knights, me... We all love you and you were captured from right beneath our noses. And-" He was cut off by Lillian tackling him in a hug.

"I love you all too but it was no ones fault, only Anielle's and she screwed with my life so now I'm going to screw with hers."

He laughed and ruffled her hair, "You should go see if you can speak to your mother."

"I will." She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Thank you, Uncle Merlin, for telling me. I would like to start to put my family back together."

"No problem, butterfly, I would gladly help you whenever you need me, I'll be there."

She smiled at him, walked back over, and kissed his cheek.

He gave her an encouraging smile as she walked out walking confidently towards the royal chambers. When she reached the door, she knocked.

"Mother?" She said.

"Lillian?"

"Yes."

"Come in."


	5. Lillian Talks With Her Mother

A/N: Hi Guys! This chapter is all about Gwen! :) ENJOY! :):):):):)

-Giggles

Chapter 6

Gwen

'It 's official. I am a horrible mother', Gwen thought to herself. If only she had done more to keep her daughter out of that evil woman's hands, She might have been able to watch her baby grow up. Instead, her daughter was standing before her at 25 years old after being held captive for 20 years by a woman who hated her homeland. Gwen ran to her and Arthur's chambers once he was taking Lillian to bed. She fell onto her bed and cried, heartbroken. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Gwen?" It was Merlin's voice, "Can I come in?"

"Yes, you can." She sniffled.

He opened the door, "Are you going to join arthur and I at Lillian's bedside?"

"No, I'm okay." She said.

He looked at her curiously, "Now that's not the Gwen I know, the Gwen I know would be right by her family's side. What's wrong?" He sat down beside her.

"I'm her mother! Why wasn't I there for her? I should have done more! Someone should have gone with her!" She broke down into tears again.

Merlin sighed, "I know. It's on my mind constantly, I should have left with her. I was the one who told her to run during the battle." He smiled at her, "Even as a little girl, Lillian had a big heart. I know she doesn't blame us."

"You're probably right... But I'm not ready to face her yet."

"Alright...You should go to sleep. I'll send Arthur in the morning, Okay?"

"Okay..."

He turned around to leave.

"Oh and Merlin?", He turned, "Thank you."

"No problem...My lady." He bowed and walked out.

Gwen changed for bed and curled up in the big bed alone. She fell asleep soon after.

The next morning, she woke up feeling a

little better. She still felt slightly guilty but not as much as yesterday. Then there was a knock at her door.

"Mother?" Her daughter's voice said.

"Lillian?"

"Yes."

"Come in."

Her daughter entered the room.

"I spoke with Uncle Merlin." She said, "It's not your fault."

"Lillian..."

"Mom, Anielle took away my family and my childhood. She ruined everything and I hate her for it, but now I just want to be with you. My family is all I have left of my childhood. I've missed you so much, Mother. So please don't blame yourself. It's no ones fault but Anielle's and she will pay for what she did to me."

Gwen had tears in her eyes.

"Lillian... My baby girl." She threw her arms around her daughter and hugged her. The two women hugged and cried. When they parted, Gwen held her daughter at arms length.

"You grew up to be a beautiful woman, Lillian."

Lillian smiled ay her mother, relieved that the tension between them was gone.

"Thank you, mother."

Just than the alarm bells started chiming. The women stood up and walked to the door and a guard rushed to meet them.

"My Ladies, the king has need of you in the council chambers. I'm to take you."

Gwen and Lillian hurriedly followed the guard down the corridor and into the council chambers.

The king and Merlin were reading a letter.

"Arthur?" Gwen said, "What's wrong?"

Arthur looked up, "Anielle is coming, she heard that Lillian got out and became frightened. She's bringing an army. Dorian has declared war."

A/N: This chapter took an annoyingly long amount of time, but I think I like how it turned out. I decided that I wanted to show Merlin and Gwen's talk because I felt like I left that like, "when did they talk to each other." If anyone has any suggestions about how I can make the story better let me know! Read and Review!

\- Giggles


	6. Prophecies, Leon, and New Friends

A/N: My plan for this chapter is to explain why Anielle is so driven to get Lillian back. I also plan to have Lillian open up to the people who love her most about what happened to her. This chapter will contain the Knights. I always imagined that if arthur and Gwen would have a child they would be close with the Knights as well as merlin. And I'm sorry in advance, my prophecy is really crappy.

Anielle

Anielle was a teenager when she was looking through some ancient Druidic scrolls when she happened upon it. A prophecy older that that of Emrys and the Once and Future King.

The daughter of the Once and Future King

Shall free the people of Dorian of the darkness that overshadows them when she turns 30.

With the help of a prince, she shall overthrow and restore order in the kingdom.

Anielle knew what she had to do. She waited until Camelot was distracted and took the girl from right under her family's nose. Her original plan was to keep the girl until she was 31 so that the prophecy would never come to be. But Anielle knew that once the girl got older the prophecy would start to come true no matter what she did. But she wasn't that cruel a women to harm a 5 year old, no she waited until the girl was old enough to understand. Than she locked the girl away and had her tortured when the girl turned 15.

Lillian

Lillian woke up screaming in the middle of the night.

The guard who was patrolling the hall came into the room, "My Lady, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, would you mind checking to see if one of my parents or one of my father's Knights are awake? I-I had a nightmare."

"Of course." He bowed and left.

She leaned back against the pillow and thought about the visions she showed me.

******************************flashback*******************************

Her vision was dark, she couldn't see anything. The darkness was closing in on her. The darkness started to shimmer and an image appeared in front of her. It was her father, he held his head in his hands as he sobbed.

"Notice dear, how miserable you've made them," the queen's voice echoed through her mind. The image flaswitched to her mother hugging Lillian's baby blanket to her chest.

"They despair for the loss of their daughter. But what does their daughter despair for? Oh yes, I know."

An image appeared, an older version of herself walking down the aisle clinging to her father's arm.

"She despairs for the loss of her future."

Her evil laugh echoed through Lillian's mind.

"NO! I refuse for you to make me lose hope. I will never lose hope that someone will find me and bring me home!" Lillian yelled. Then she felt something sear red hot against her back and she knew no more.

************************flashback ended****************************

The door of Lillian's chambers opened and Lillian shook herself out of her stupor. Her Uncle Leon stood at the door.

"Hello Uncle." She said softly.

He smiled at her, "Hello Lillian, it has been many years." "It has indeed."

"Lillian, What's wrong?"

"Uncle...I've had a nightmare. About my time in Dorian."

"Was I the person to send for? I'm not the best person to talk to about these kinds of things."

"Please Uncle Leon, I just need someone to talk to."

"Okay, dear." He came over and settled next to me.

"When I turned 15, she started to torture me, with visions and mental speak. She would show me images and tell me that I had made everyone miserable and I had ruined my own future by running away and when I would disagree she would burn me." Lillian pulled the shoulder of her nightdress down slightly so her could see the 3 scars on her collar bone. He gasped and hugged her.

"I was so scared for the first few weeks that whenever I felt an intrusion in my mind, I would recoil into the back of the cell and try to block it out. But as it went on I learned to just sit and take it than remind myself it wasn't real."

"You are so strong to have endured that. I've known men in my lifetime who've been tortured and all of them gave in. But you, from what your saying you didn't give in."

"I kept up hope that one day someone would find me and bring me home. And they did but now she's after me again." I walked to the window and in the distance there was a horse with a rider on it riding towards Camelot. "Uncle Leon?"I said, "who's that?" Leon came over and looked worried.

"Come with me we'll find your father," Leon grabbed my hand and we ran down the corridor towards my parents chambers.

Leon knocked on the door, "Enter!",my father's voice said. We walked in and my father was still at his desk drawing up battle plans.

"Leon, what-? Lillian? Hello darling. What are you doing awake?"

"Sire, we have urgent news."

"What is it, Leon?" My father said his voice changing quickly.

"A man was seen riding straight for camelot and should be her by sun up sire."

"I will go down to meet him myself and find out who he is and what he wants."

"Father, I would like to be with you when you go down." Lillian said.

"No-"

"Please father, I'll be careful I'm trained in sword fighting."

He raised his eyebrows at me, "What?"

"I befriended one of the guards and whenever he was on duty we would take sticks and teach me to fight, but he was found out and executed a year later while he was attempting to get me out."

"Of course you did, okay fine. "

"Thank you father!" She hugged him tightly. The sun started to rise.

"We should head down to meet him now, it's almost sun up."

"Ok father."her father put his cloak on and gave her one of her mother's old ones, "Thank you, Uncle Leon, for listening."

"Anytime Lillian." She smiled at him.

Father and daughter walked from the room. The fell into step next to each other walking at the same speed. They walked to the front gate.

The man was in simple peasants clothing but he sat on his horse like a noble. He had close cropped brown hair and bright green eyes. He jumped off his horse steadily and walked over to the father-daughter team.

"King Arthur and Princess Lillian, it's an honor."

"Who are you and what are you doing in my kingdom?"

"My name is-was Crown Prince Jeffery of Dorian, but I guess now I'm just Jeffery. Anielle over through my father and I wish to help you and take back my kingdom."

A\N: I really like Leon, I'm sorry if he was a little OOC but I have trouble writing him. I hope you like the story so far let me know what you think I can do I have trouble writing battles and wars so if anyone has any suggestions let me know! Thanks guys!


	7. Trust Issues

A/N: I'm going to reveal more about Jeffery and his father in this chapter. Also there will be more Gwen in this chapter. I'm really sorry about the lack of Gwen in this story. I have problems with writing mother-daughter scenes. I think that's because my mom and I aren't very close, I'm closer with my step-dad. But yah so I'm really sorry to all you Gwen lovers out there. So yah ENJOYYYYY!

-Giggles

Lillian

Lillian watched Jeffery with a cautious eye. She had to admit, the man was handsome but she was more worried about whether or not he was a spy...right? Her father talked to Jeffery and agreed to trust him just about a week ago. Lillian knew that she wasn't the only one who still regarded the man with suspicion. Her uncle Merlin, ever her father's protector, stood at her father's right and eyed the man with the deepest caution.

Jeffery

Jeffery got along well with everyone in the castle except, Merlin and Lillian. He knew they were suspicious of him and until he gained their trust he would never gain an alliance from Camelot because he knew, just as the rest of the kingdoms did, that King Arthur valued the word of his advisor, his daughter, his wife and his knights above any other, so he searched for ways to gain their trust. Without it he would never save his people and his father.

Gwen

Gwen liked Jeffery, she thought he was a kind well-rounded young man. He was the same age as Lillian and very smart. He also was very good at swordplay so him and Arthur got along splendidly. She could already tell that her daughter and Merlin did not trust the man. She hoped that Jeffery would figure out how to earn they're trust.

Lillian

The morning after the celebration of the alliance treaty signing. Lillian was walking to her Uncle Percival's chambers to invite him to train with her when someone stopped her.

"Hello Lillian."

"Jeffery..." She turned.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come on a ride with me tomorrow morning."

" I suppose, what for?"

" I have something for you."

"Okay...?"

"Thank you, my lady, I understand that you do not trust me yet but I will try to gain your trust."

"You must value your kingdom very much if you're willing to do anything to gain my trust but you see we are already allies. The treaty was signed yesterday. We will help you win back your kingdom."

"I know but I wish to gain your trust in order to fight alongside you, my lady, therefore," he bowed deeply, "I shall see you tomorrow madam." He walked away. My eyes didn't leave him as I started to rethink my judgement of the Prince.

Gwen

Gwen saw Jeffery talking to Lillian in the corridor and stopped, she hid in a small alcove in order to strain to hear their conversation. "I wish to gain your trust in order to fight alongside you, my lady, therefore," Jeffery bowed to Lillian, "I shall see you tomorrow, madam." He walked away and She watched as her daughter's eyes turned from confused to questioning. 'Hmmm...', Gwen wondered, 'This should be interesting.'

Arthur

Arthur and Merlin were sitting in the council chambers pouring over the battle plans the next day, when Arthur mentioned it.

"Merlin, please don't lie to me, you don't trust Jeffery."

"No Sire, I do not."

"Why is that?"

"I'm only concerned for your safety, sire. We are about to go to war with the man's homeland. I feel like there is something we don't know."

"Enough with the formalities, Merlin, you only call me 'sire' when you are hiding something."

"I'm sorry, Arthur, there is something about him. And I'm not the only one who senses it. Lillian does too, I can see it in her face."

Just then a horse whinnied in distress in the courtyard and a scream pierced the air.

A/N: Muhahahahaha I'm extremely evil. I'm really sorry for the late update, my wifi has been down since Sunday and it's been annoying me but it's given me a bit more time to write. I'm also really sorry this chapter did not come out as well as I wanted it too. I will try to make up for it in the next chapter. If anyone has any prompts for me for a group of Merlin one-shots I will be writing let me know thanks guys! As always Read and Review!

-Giggles


	8. AN

A/N:

I'm so incredibly sorry for how long it's been since I've updated. The next chapter should be up by Memorial Day (my birthday btw) I swear. I've been super busy with school and stuff. Once summer comes I promise there will be a schedule of weekly updates. So sorry once again.

-Giggles


	9. Trust

A/N: Hi guys! I'm so incredibly sorry for how long this chapter took. I've been so busy. Freshman year is hell. I actually like how this chapter turned out so yah. Enjoy!

-Giggles

Just then a horse whinnied in distress in the courtyard and a scream pierced the air.

The king and court sorcerer ran out to the courtyard just in time to see Jeffery on the ground with an arrow in his leg, losing blood quickly. Lillian was kneeling next to him, hands hovering over his body and looking terrified.

She saw her father and uncle, "Daddy! Uncle Merlin! Quick! I don't know what to do!" She yelled. The two raced down and Arthur pulled his daughter to her feet and wrapped his arms around her while Merlin got down next to the prince to check the wound.

"He's losing to much blood, he needs Gaius, Now!" He yelled. A few servants came and settled him on a stretcher and carried him to Gaius's chambers. Merlin then came over to Arthur and Lillian.

"Lillian, what happened?" Merlin said gently to the girl.

She turned in her father's arms and looked at her uncle.

"An assassin, he was hiding out in the courtyard and I was going to meet Jeffery for a ride this morning and the assassin shot an arrow at me, but he missed and I didn't really realize what was happening until he shot the second arrow, Jeffery knocked me to the ground and was hit." She said still quite terrified. "Okay, are you sure? There's nothing else?" Merlin said.

"No, Uncle, he saved my life, I would have died had that arrow hit me."

"I'm going to go help Gaius." He said and ran up the stairs.

"I'm coming too." She said.

"You need to rest..." Her father said.

"Daddy, I'm fine. Besides, I want to be by his side."

"Okay." He said albeit reluctantly.

She took off after her Uncle.

Arthur followed his daughter. When he arrived in Gaius's chambers. Gaius was holding a clothe to the man's leg and he was muttering to Merlin. Lillian sat on the other side of the bed, holding Jeffery's hand.

"Hello father..." She said.

"Hello dear, how is he, Gaius?" Arthur asked.

"He'll be fine. He's lost quite a bit of blood but he'll pull through. I still have to sew this up, but he should wake soon."

"Thank you, Gaius."

Once Gaius had sewed the wound closed and put a bandage on his leg, Merlin took a vial off the shelf and handed it to Lillian.

"Give this to him when he wakes up. It will numb the pain."

She took it, "I will." She said.

Gaius and Merlin left the room and then Lillian and Arthur were alone with the unconscious man.

"Daddy...When I saw him yesterday and he invited me to go riding with him, he told me he wanted to gain my trust so that he could fight alongside me."

"He is a good man, who is willing to do anything for his kingdom. I know you didn't trust him at first but, he's grown fond of you. I could see it."

"I like him, daddy..."

"I figured." Arthur's face fell.

"He just saved my life. That arrow would have killed me."

"Stay with him until he wakes." Arthur said and stood, "I'm going to go find your mother so she doesn't worry."

"Okay."

Arthur walked out the door.

Lillian

She sat at Jeffery's bedside after her father left. She held his hand and stared at his face. She couldn't deny the fact, he was incredibly attractive, and she did like him. She'd always thought he was good looking but now she was looking at him in a totally different perspective. Asleep. Most people are more attractive when they are asleep because they are always relaxed and everything just slips away. Jeffery was the picture of innocence when he was asleep. His face was less intense and he had the hint of a smile on his face. Just as she was thinking that, his eyes fluttered open.

"L-Lillian?"

"Jeffery! You're awake!" She exclaimed.

"A-Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? You're the one who got hit with the arrow!"

"I-I couldn't let you get hurt."

"Why not?"

His eyes landed on her face as they focused, "You're beautiful."

"Thank you...but I don't-I don't understand. Why me?"

"You are a beautiful...girl...and I really...like you." He gasped in pain.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She took the vial from her pocket, "I was told to have you drink it when you woke up. It will numb the pain."

He took it from her hand and drained it and waited for them to take affect. When they did he relaxed and his eyes shut.

"Thank you for saving my life." She whispered and placed a feather light kiss on his forehead.

A/N: Again, I am SO SO SO sorry about how long this chapter took me. High school sucks. So I actually do like how this turned out but I'm having major issues. I need help. So I noticed that in the prophecy it said that Lillian was supposed to take back Dorian when she was 30 and like a total idiot I totally forgot that there are 5 years between when you turn 25 and when you turn 30. So I'm going to need a time jump. Now I'm definitely putting one in here but I need help deciding where I should put it. So my first thought is to do one where I make a few more chapters and set up Jeffery and Lillian's relationship and then do a 4 and a half year time jump. My second thought however was if I put in a new chapter to explain what the relationship is like and what's going on with battle plans in every year. So let me know... READ AND REVIEW!

-Giggles


End file.
